thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nutmeg Spica
Nutmeg Spica is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission Tribute form Name: Nutmeg Spica (Pronounced Spee-Sa) District: 1 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Nutmeg is a determined fighter - if there's a tricky situation, she will refuse to give up. Additionally she is quite sweet and caring, making her the mother-hen of any group. She's also somewhat manipulative and can always persuade other people to follow her orders, due to her way with vocabulary and her detailed reasoning's. If people are immature or mean to her however, she will show her hot-headed side and will start shouting and snapping at everyone. Height: 5,8 Appearance: Long blonde curly hair, with brown highlights. She also had crystal blue eyes, and has a tattoo on her head, which marks her as part of the Spica clan. Weapon(s): Nutmeg is deadly when combined with throwing knives. However, if these aren't available, then she will also use bows and arrows, and for close combat, she wields the axe. Strengths: Nutmeg is not only physically able, but she's also quite clever. She is also very accurate, and rarely misses a shot. Weaknesses: Nutmeg isn't able to swim at all, and sometimes she would charge into life-or-death situations to save an ally, even if it meant killing herself in the process. Finally she has little stamina, so if she runs (regardless of speed), it wouldn't last for long. Fear(s): Nutmeg suffers from toxiphobia (Fear of being poisoned), and she's also scared of falling from heights (Although she does NOT have acrophobia. It's the FALLING part that terrifies her. Also, in her backstory, the fall isn't high enough for her to fear). Training strategy: When with the other careers, she will mock tributes with them, or remain silent. If she's by herself, then she will give tributes who are doing well a thumbs up. Private Training Strategy: As a career, Nutmeg will aim for one of the highest scores. However, she wants to show off her intelligence to prove that she's a well-rounded career. At the start, she will do some plant identification to show off her smarts. Then she will throw her knives with accuracy at target boards, dummies and holograms. If she has time at the end, she will swing an axe to further confirm her physical strength. Then at the end, she will smirk deviously and quietly walk away. Bloodbath strategy: Nutmeg will not only grab a weapon, but she'll keep an eye behind her, and try to ensure that no tributes gain any supplies. However, if she sees a heavily armed tribute, she won't mess with them. In addition to this, she won't attack Brett at this point in the games. For all she knows, another tribute could spot and blackmail her. Games Strategy: Throughout the games, Nutmeg will act as the brain of the careers. She will try to remember as much information as possible, and use this to create plans for the careers to follow. If the leader goes against them, Nutmeg won't complain. She'll remain loyal to the careers, but she will try to find the perfect time to strike and kill Brett without the others knowing. When they find his corpse, Nutmeg will claim that she didn't see who killed them, she just saw a figure run off into the distance and Brett's body. Alliance: The careers Token: A rose hairpin, given to her by Minoru Backstory Nutmeg was the only child of Garnish and Saffron Spica. Garnish was the victor of a games, after he volunteered to woo another girl. However, when he returned, she had died, but recommended Saffron for him in her will. One day, Garnish took Nutmeg, now 6, to the career training academy, to make her become a veteran fighter, like he was. At first, Nutmeg had no idea whatsoever on which weapon to begin training with, but eventually settled for the throwing knives. The other students eyed her carefully as Nutmeg prepared to fling the knife. They knew she was the daughter of a victor, and were eagerly awaiting for her skills to be proven. "Come on," She thought. "Get the bullseye!" She let go of the knife... and missed, leading the other to laugh at her. She was angry, but not because she missed. She didn't care whether she hit the target or not, since she knew it would take a while for her to get used to it. It was actually because of the other students, since they were still snickering away, believing Nutmeg to be a failure. More rage boiled inside her, and she gripped another knife, tightly in her hand. Without warning, she spun around, and let go of the knife, with much more power. The other students and teachers had to duck to dodge it, and even then, the knife barely missed them. It continued to zoom into the air, until it struck the heart of a dummy in the axe section. Everybody's mouth gaped wide open, and seeing this, Nutmeg smirked. After a few years (at age 11), Nutmeg became a master with the throwing knives, and several other weapons. If you was to ask her her three favourite weapons, she would say that her best would be the throwing knives, followed by the bows and arrows, and finally, the axe. The bows and arrows would be on the list, because they're the most efficient long-range weapon, and the axe, because they devastated their victims. Because of Nutmeg's unrivaled skills, a lot of the male career students had a crush on her, and at least four boys would ask her out everyday, on average. In response, Nutmeg would give a small smile, flattered, but then she'd reject them softly, giving at least two reasons why she wouldn't date them. Most of the guys shrugged, and would continue their training. One of the boys, Minoru Nagano, however, fled the district soon after, and was never heard from again. When she heard of this, Nutmeg felt guilty, since it was entirely possible that she was the root to the rumours of his vanishing act. To take her disturbed mind off this, she watched a re-run of an older hunger games, and saw how the D3 boy, Beetee Latier, won when he fried 6 tributes, using a wire. Nutmeg was fascinated by this, and decided to follow a similar tactic, if she ever should volunteer or become reaped in the games. From then on, she vowed to use her brains when needed in complex and tactical situations. Nutmeg hired herself a private tutor, by the name of Key, who originally came from D3, and he gave her lectures on several subjects, like literature, arithmetic, science, and a huge variety of others. Neither of her parents had any ideas, or clues to Nutmeg's lessons. This continued for a while, until Saffron caught a glimpse of him in the window, sneaked quiet as a mouse upstairs, and spied on the two. She heard the two discussing about the law of indices, and had no idea whatsoever on what they were babbling about, which only infuriated her. She stormed into the room, and coerced Key to leave immediately. Fearful for his safety, Key fled the house. Meanwhile, Saffron scolded Nutmeg, and grounded her. Nutmeg immediately protested strongly, trying to win the argument, but all she got in return was a massive slap from Saffron, right across the face. Nutmeg growled in fury, grabbed a cutting knife that was in her room, and flung it at Saffron, where it impaled her icy cold heart. There was barely any time for Saffron to gasp for air, before she collapsed, dead. Right at that moment, Garnish entered the room, gawking at Saffron's corpse. He glanced from the corpse to Nutmeg, then to the corpse, then to Nutmeg again. Nutmeg hid in the corner, fearful of what her father's reaction could be, believing that her would disown her, or worse. This wasn't the case for Nutmeg, though. Instead, Garnish gave Nutmeg a high-five, saying 'I never liked the batty old b*tch anyway!' Nutmeg gave a slight smile, until there was a knock at the door. Nutmeg peeked out of her window, and gasped when a band of Peacekeepers were there, right outside their door. They held footage of Saffron's corpse, and the moment when Garnish high-fived Nutmeg. However, the two assumed that they had footage of the whole scene, and had been spying on the two all the time. Garnish quickly grabbed a handbag, and sprinted to the kitchen, Nutmeg right by his side. He shoved some of the food and drinks they had into the bag, before placing the rest in a different bag. He handed Nutmeg a purse containing $100 (Since Panem is where America is). The final items he gave to Nutmeg were a bunch of knives, some for chopping, others for slicing, and several for throwing. Tearfully, he begged Nutmeg to run away, to save herself. Nutmeg nodded, and sprinted out through the backyard. Behind her, the sound of gunshots were fired, and Nutmeg knew for certain her father was dead. Nutmeg sprinted to the district boundary, and came face to face with an electric fence. She immediately recognized it as Capitol-made, thanks to her tutoring with Key. She knew how it would never turn off, unless a switch was flipped, and that it would electrocute anything. At the moment, it was turned on, buzzing with life. A lot of people would've given up at this point, but not Nutmeg. She calculated the distance between the fence, and a nearby slum home. There was a 4m gap, but Nutmeg wouldn't let that stop her. She grabbed a nearby wooden pole, leaned it against the house, before climbing it. Now came the difficult part. Nutmeg grabbed the pole, and used it to pole vault over the fence, leaping off before the pole could touch the fence. Nutmeg gritted her teeth when she landed on the ground. She had a twisted ankle, but trekked deeper into her forest, and her future. It wasn't long before Nutmeg could bear the pain no longer, and she slowed down her walking pace, before crawling. She was near the heart of this forest, and continued to crawl on, until she found herself in a picturesque meadow, with crisp clear streams, adorable woodland creatures, and the brightness of the sun shining down onto this scene. Nutmeg quickly rubbed her eyes,unable to believe this sight. In her view came a willow tree, gently swaying to the slight breeze of the wind. She crawled towards it,until she was under its branches. She lay her head against the trunk, and fell asleep, dreaming of an amazing future, living in the place, with all her worries laid to rest. A few hours later, Nutmeg woke up, and noticed how her ankle was no longer stinging. She smiled in satisfaction, took an orange from her bag, and ate it, before an arrow embedded itself in the bark right above her head. She flinched in surprise, and flung herself to her feet, grabbing some of her throwing knives, and clutching them tightly. A boy with jet black hair and greyish eyes appeared, growling like a dog. He fired another arrow, which deflected off one of Nutmeg's knives. She smirked, and flung the knife towards this figure, implanting itself in his shoulder. He dropped his bow, and bent down to pick it up, when Nutmeg swept his feet away, dragged him to the willow tree, and pinned him there, knife pointed towards his neck. She stared deeper into the guys eyes, and gasped in surprise. She loosened her grip, and the once fiery expression on her face was now molded into surprise. For she recognized this guy from when she had been training at the academy. "M-Minoru?" She stuttered, disbelief washing over her. The guy relaxed a little, and stared at Nutmeg. "Nutmeg?" She nodded, and the two smiled, embracing each other, glad to have found another human being. The two recounted what had happened before the two found each other. Apparently, Minoru fled the district, but not because Nutmeg rejected him. His abusive father had locked him in his room, and refused him food and water, so he smashed through his window, to escape. He plummeted to the ground, landing on a pile of garbage. He had then sprinted to the edge of the district, dug under the fence, and somehow found his way to the meadow. He was fortunate enough to have found animals to hunt, and berries for food,and water to drink. From then on out, the two agreed and vowed to protect each other, for as long as they both lived. And from that point on, the two bonded greatly, and became inseparable. When she was 13, Nutmeg noticed how her heart fluttered whenever she was around him, and loved the tingling feeling it provided. Although she knew what it was, she refused to believe it - love. She had fallen for him. Several days later, a squad of peacekeepers invaded the area, after they suspected that a criminal had escaped went in that direction. Minoru and Nutmeg had taken sanctuary in a tree, and were spying on all the action, when Minoru lost his footing,and fell to the bed of grass below him. Luckily, he wasn't even bruised, but the peacekeepers immediately saw him, zapped him with a tazor, and dragged him away, believing him to be the criminal. Nutmeg was tempted to ambush the peacekeepers, but she immediately knew that she would only share the same fate as Minoru. Even though it sounded selfish, Nutmeg knew that Minoru would want her to survive for him. The sudden thought of him being tortured, and possibly executed, gave Nutmeg bundles of determination to rescue him from having his lifeline cut short. She grabbed her knives, and set off to district one, under the cover of the midnight blanket above her. On the way, Nutmeg passed a TV store, which gave a broadcast on her disappearance two years ago, and how she was presumably dead. At this point, Nutmeg cursed to herself about not having a balaclava or anything that's face-concealing to hide her true identity. Her next course of action was to find one. She was just imagining how to gain one, when another news bulletin flashed on the screen, this time concerning Minoru. Apparently, he was discovered in a slum house, and was due for public execution, due to a crime that Nutmeg knew he was innocent of - murdering Nutmeg's family. All of the storyline was a lie, a fake, something that was pure poppycock. Nutmeg was enraged, and she continued on to the city square, where on the way, she found a balaclava, laying on a bench. She grinned, and wore it, before continuing her mission. Several hours later, Nutmeg was ready to give up, when she spotted the fountain of the square, and nearly cheered in happiness. There was still a few hours left until the morning when Minoru would face death. To pass the time, Nutmeg hid in a tree, and slept. When she woke up, there was only a matter of minutes before Minoru's execution, and she sprinted into the crowd, blending in so that nobody would notice her. A lot of the public were cheering, and Nutmeg joined in, so as not to draw attention to herself. She tried to think of a plan, but none came. She believed it was too late, and watched on in horror as Minoru was paraded through the streets, beaten and weakened. The only thing Nutmeg could think of to do now was to charge in, and hope for the best. There were only three peacekeepers there, which greatly surprised Nutmeg. In her mind, there would've been a lot more, in case Minoru was to escape. But she was wrong. Her prediction was wrong. One of the peacekeepers pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Minoru's head, asking him if he had any last words. His reaction was to groan in agony, making the public laugh. The peacekeeper shrugged, and prepared to fire, when a knife was thrown into his head. Nutmeg had panicked, and tossed it at the moment of Minoru's need. She flung two more knives, one planting itself in a peacekeeper's chest, and the other one creating a gash across the stomach of the final peacekeeper. The audience gasped, and froze like statues. Nutmeg bounded onto the stage, flung Minoru over her shoulder, and fled. But the peacekeeper with the gasp fired a bullet, and wounded Nutmeg when it hit her thigh. But she still ran, unseemly fazed. She continued to run. Behind them, a whole band of peacekeepers stormed in, and charged after them. Nutmeg reached the fence, and held her free hand to her thigh. She winced in pain, and could've given up, but she simply wouldn't. She found the very same pole she used to vault across to the forest, and leaned it against the house, before she climbed it, still carrying Minoru. She then grabbed the pole, and similar to how she did it when she escaped the first time, she vaulted over fence, crashed to the ground, and nearly howled in pain when she twisted her ankle yet again. Still, she couldn't stop now. Not when the peacekeepers were still chasing her. But then again, the pain could distract her, and she would be tending to it, when BAM! The peacekeepers would be right on her tail. To benefit both needs, Nutmeg did the only thing she could do, in that situation - she hid, under a large bush, Minoru slumped next to her. She spied on the peacekeepers as they wandered aimlessly around on the other side, before they shrugged, and gave up. Nutmeg smiled, before she noticed how her vision was super blurry. It wasn't long before she blacked out. Hours later, Nutmeg's eyes flickered, as she felt something press against her lips. She fully opened her eyes, and saw Minoru, leaning over her, his eyes closed. It didn't take rocket science for someone to know that she knew what was happening. She knew he had kissed her. Pleasantly surprised, she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer. The two broke apart gently, and Minoru gave a grin, blushing as red as a tomato. Nutmeg giggled, and planted a kiss on him. He widened his eyes in surprise, before he accepted Nutmeg's token of love. Once it ended, Nutmeg finally glanced at her surroundings, to find herself in the meadow the two had found each other in. "How-How did I get here?" She asked, picking up on the fact that Minoru's bruises were still visible. "When I regained my energy, I noticed you, and tried to wake you up. But you wouldn't..." Tears started to show themselves. "I carried you for a bit, until I managed to drag you here, and pull out the bullet from your thigh," He started blushing again. "Thank you Minoru, " She said, before passionately kissing him. Her wish for Minoru came true, and vice versa. As far as the two knew, they were a match made in heaven. The next year, when Nutmeg and Minoru were both 14, they were preparing for the reapings, wearing balaclavas to hide their identities. They were both slightly nervous that Minoru would be reaped (Remember that Nutmeg is presumed to be dead, so she's not worried about herself). However, since D1 often has a lot of volunteers each year, they weren't worried. Before leaving, the two had another snog, and then left for the reapings, where the usual process of events was done. Soon, it was time for the tributes, and the crowd seemed quite silent, particularly the boys. The escort gave a bewildered look to see that none of the guys were volunteering. A bad feeling entered Nutmeg, and she had a suspicion of what would happen. "Minoru Nagano!" Nutmeg's prediction was correct, but she didn't know why nobody volunteered. Unless the males were threatened not to volunteer, and the reaping was rigged. She stared at Minoru in horror, and her eyes watered. The crowd were booing him, since they believed that as a 'villain', he must suffer at the hands of the other tributes and the game makers. There were several female volunteers,but not Nutmeg, because she knew that only one comes out alive. The crowd remained silent as the escort repeated the names of the tributes, one being Minoru, and the girl, whose name was Scarlett DeSouza. Nutmeg joined Minoru in his final moments before he would go to the Capitol. She was urging him on, giving him advice, and comforted him, saying 'You have the skills. You have the potential. You have the chance,' Just before she left, the two had a last kiss, and Nutmeg left, tears in her eyes. In training, Minoru got a score of 9, and odds of 6-1, which was the 2nd highest, behind Scarlett, the D2 male, and the D5 male. Nutmeg grinned at the prospect of Minoru returning to D1, living in a victors village, with Nutmeg, and she'd never have to worry about competing. Soon, the games came round, and Minoru had survived for 5 days so far. He had two kills under his belt - The D12 girl, and the male from D7. Soon, the anthem brighten the sky, and all the tributes showed up. There were just five now - Minoru, Scarlett, the D5 boy, Eden Brawl, the D8 female, Ribbon Stockings, and the D9 boy, Rye Snowdon. Nutmeg was excited to see that Minoru was so close to the end. It was then the final day in the arena, and to aid the tributes to reach the cornucopia, the game makers had sent out a forest fire. Minoru fled for his life, as did the other tributes. Ribbon was too slow, and was burnt into a crisp. The footage then showed the cornucopia, and how Rye, Eden, and Minoru had reached the place. Boom! '''The sound of Rye's cannon fired as he was decapitated by Minoru. He was about to pick up a vial of instant relief that was on the floor, when a dagger slammed into his chest. Minoru gasped for air, and then dropped down, dead. Nutmeg widened her eyes in surprise, at the sight of Minoru's corpse. She was on the verge of crying, when she noticed Eden's smug faced, and growled in anger. But then, an arrow whizzed through the air, and landed in Eden's temple. Scarlett was now the victor, and the district cheered. But Nutmeg hid away, and started weeping to herself. Minoru was gone, dead. He was never coming back. One year later, Nutmeg was still in mourning at the city, when something on a nearby TV flashed. There was a news bulletin about how Eden's brother, Brett, would volunteer for the games next year, and hope to bring glory back to the Brawl brothers. Nutmeg had heard of the Brawl brothers, who had all been victorious in the hunger games, with the exception of Eden. The two victors, Tidus and Rain, had won, Tidus in the games when Nutmeg was twelve, and Rain in the games before Minoru's. The news then shifted to another storyline, but Nutmeg was already plotting to enter the games next year, and exact her revenge on Eden, by killing his brother. The next year, she volunteered, and was picked by the escort. She hid her face under her hair, and when asked for her name, she brushed away her hair to reveal her face, before she calmly stated 'Nutmeg Spica. And I'm still alive' The crowd gasped, and muttered to themselves about whether it really was Nutmeg. She loved the surprise and tension she had now caused, and smirked. Optional - Backstory summary Nutmeg is daughter to a victor, and started training at a young age. Skip forwards to when she's 11, and she's secretly hired a tutor to get some brainpower. But then her jerk of a mother catches him in a window and demands to know why he's there. The tutor runs off and her mother slaps Nutmeg. In rage, she kills her with a throwing knife to the heart. Her father discovers this, but he's impressed with Nutmeg. Then peacekeepers storm the house and her father urges her to run. She runs, but not before witnessing her father get shot. She escapes over the fence, where she flees to a beautiful forest. She then falls asleep, only to wake up with an arrow landing in the bark above her head. She fights with the figure and discovers it's a guy named Minoru, who she had trained with before. The two of them hung out together and enjoyed one another's company. Then when she was 13, Nutmeg found she had a crush on him. Several days later, peacekeepers flooded the area after broadcasts of a thief emerged. Nutmeg and Minoru hid in a tree, only for him to lose his footing and be captured. Nutmeg vowed to find him and wandered back into district 1. There were broadcasts of her disappearanec and Minoru's execution, which made her mad. She attends his execution and saves him, only to get shot in the thigh. Despite this, she makes it over the fence and hides in some bushes before she blacks out. She then wakes up to discover that Minoru kissed her, which she returned. Minoru was reaped at 14 after the reapings were rigged. Nutmeg saw him and they parted with one last kiss. Minoru then comes 3rd place in his games after being killed by the D5 male. His district partner in turn kills him in revenge. Nutmeg went into mourning. She found out that the D5 boy had a brother who vowed to participate in the games the following year. Seeing this as an oppurtunity for revenge, Nutmeg volunteered. She hid her face behind her hair before ascending to the stage. When asked who she was, she cleared it away from her face, leading the crowd to gasp in disbelief. "Nutmeg Spica," She said calmly. "And I'm still alive." Victory '''Mockingjay2's 81st hunger games Placing: 1st/24, becoming a victor!!! Kills: Jamieson Erie(10), Thamos Keeper(2), Brittany Glacier(3), Aeralene Ekiert(8) Killed by: N/A Notes: These were Nutmeg's first games, and she was placed in district 2, since the district 1 female had already been taken. She was also entered with two other tributes of mine - Brett Brawl, and Harvest Cropper. She killed Jamieson at the BB, and since then didn't get anymore kills, until the final day, where she eliminated Thamos from the careers, and was ordered to take on Brittany. She won against that battle, only to see her best friend, Azalea, killed by Aeralene. The two battled it out, and Nutmeg came out on top. I was delighted to see Nutmeg become a victor. Trivia * Like with Madeva, Nutmeg was inspired from two songs. The setting in the meadow was inspired from deep in the meadow, and the partly tragic, yet beautiful past she lived in was based on Beautiful cruel world from Attack on titan - Translated by Adrisaurus. * Nutmeg was named after the spice. * Nutmeg is connected to the number 1 in several ways - She's from District 1, she was my first victor, and her victory came in her 1st games. Additionally, only one of her throws was a miss in the games that she won. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:District 1 Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Victors Category:Tributes Category:Characters